Bombalurina/Gallery2000s
This is a gallery for the character of Bombalurina. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present UK Productions UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Emma Tunmore * Lisa Donmall * Grace Warner * Lorraine Chappell * Natalie Edmunds * Lauren Brooke (cover) Bombalurina Grace Warner backstage UK 2004 01.jpg|Grace Warner Bombalurina Grace Warner backstage UK 2004 02.jpg|Grace Warner Bombalurina Grace Warner backstage UK 2004 03.jpg|Grace Warner Bomba Demeter Grace Warner Leyla Pelligrini UK 2004 01.jpg|Lisa Donmall Bomba Deme uk06.jpg|Lorraine Chappell Deme Bomb Jelly uk07 08.jpg|Lorraine Chappell Bomba Lauren Brooke Press 2007 07 02.jpg|Lauren Brooke US Productions US Tour 5 Gumbie Trio US Tour 5 1.jpg Bomba deme US 5 02.jpg Bomba Deme US 5 07 2006.jpg Ascent US Tour 5 1.jpg Jenny Cass Bomba Mungo Pounce US 5 01011.jpg Bombalurina Cara Cooley US5 2008 01.png|Cara Cooley Bombalurina US 5 2008.jpg Bomba US 5 press group 3.jpg Ensemble Pantages LA 032010 04.jpg Bomba reach 2007 2008 03.jpg Bomba Reach US 5 01.jpg Bomba US Tour 2006 Joan Marcus.jpg Japanese Productions Nagoya 2000 Tugger 00 Girls Nagoya 2.jpg Bomba Deme 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Bomba 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg Bomba 2000 Nagoya 01.jpg Osaka 2002 Tugger 2002 Osaka 3.jpg Jellicle Ball 2002 Osaka.png Bomba 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Bomba Jelly 06 Tokyo J0603.png Bomba Deme 06 Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Bomba deme Yokohama 09.jpg Bomba Deme shiki calendar1002 w.jpg Bomba 09 reiko nishimura Yokohama.jpg Deme Bomb poster Yokohama 2012.jpg Australian Productions Australian Circus Tent Tour * Nicola Fraser Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 01.jpg Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 02.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Monique Chanel Pitsikas Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2007 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2007 01.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 01.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 02.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 03.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 04.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 05.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 02.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 03.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2009 01.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2009 01.jpg Jellicle Ball Group Aus 2009 01.jpg Bomba Tant Cass Aus 2010.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 02.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 03.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2010 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2010 01.jpg German Productions Stuttgart 2001-02 * Melanie Phillipson * Ellen Wawrzyniak Bomba Demeter de01 19.jpg|Melanie Phillipson Stuttgart Mungo 2.jpg Stuttgart Group 2.jpg Demeter Rachel Waters Stuttgart 2001.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Sabine Hettlich * Natacza Soozie Boon Bomba Deme de02 49.jpg Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 5.jpg|Sabine Hettlich Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 4.jpg|Sabine Hettlich Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 2.jpg|Sabine Hettlich Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 1.jpg|Sabine Hettlich Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Rachel Marshall * Florence Kasumba * Carien Keizer German Tour 2005 Bombalurina.jpg|Carien Keizer Bomba deme tour 2005 2.jpg Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg|World Tour 2001 Tugger Bomba World Tour 2001 01.jpg|World Tour 2001 Gumbie Trio beirut 2002 4.jpg|World Tour 2002 Tugger Girls Shanghai 2003.jpg|World Tour 2003 Tugger Bomba Beijing tour April 2004.jpg|World Tour 2004 Deme Bomba 1 Shanghai 2003.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Nina Munkholm Bomba Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger Bomba Copenhagen 2002.png Tugger Bomba 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Gumbie Trio Copenhagen 2002.png Deme Bomb Jelly Copenhagen 2002.png Bomba Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Bomba Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 *Paqui Sánchez Melchior Munkus Bomba1 Madrid 2003.jpg Madrid 200 celeration.jpg Bomba 1 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 * Anna Bagmet Pyramid 3a Moscow 05.jpg Munkus 01 Moscow 05.jpg Mungo Jemima Bomba Moscow 05.jpg Kittens Bomba Moscow 4.jpg Bomba Demeter 9 Moscow 05.jpg Bomba Demeter 4 Moscow 05.jpg Bomba Demeter 2 Moscow 05.jpg Bomba Demeter 1 Moscow 05.jpg Bomba 3 Moscow 05.jpg Bomba 2 Moscow 05.jpg Bomba 1 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Anouk van Nes Bombalurina Anouk can Nes Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Dutch Tour 2007 with 1987 cast.jpg Bomba Deme 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Bomba Deme 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Bomba 03 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Bomba 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 Korea 2008 Demeter Bombalurina.gif|Korea 2008 Bombalurina Korea 2008.png * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries